Mistletoe
by Married-To-Punk
Summary: Completly Dialogue "Don't you know anything? It's mistletoe... BLACK AND JONES I WILL KILL YOU!" "How do you know its them?" "Cause they're giggling like school girls behind that coat of Armour."


Mistletoe

"Christmas time, Mistletoe and wine, Children singing Christian rhymes. With logs on the fire, and gifts on the tree, A time to enjoy in the goo-"

"Sirius Black! Sing that song again and I will stick your wand up where the sun don't shine."

"Ouch, touchy Prongs. Did Ol'Evans reject you again?" "

..."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Potter, Sirius? Why are you still up?"

"Well, most majestic Lily-Of-Hogwarts, we-"

"Sirius Black! Call me that again and I will stick your up wand where the sun don't shine."

"I just said that!"

"He actually did Lily flower."

"..."

"I think she's glaring at you Pads."

"No Jokes Prongs. I think I might skip this conversation."

"Sirius? Sirius Black? Why can't I move?"

"Padfoot? Really?"

"BLACK! Get back here?"

"..."

"..."

"Ummm... Happy Christmas and Merry New Year Evans."

"What? Isn't it Merry Christmas and Happy New Year? And Thanks... I guess."

"Well, who wants to be the same? I'd rather have little things that make me different. The makes a person. Like Remus always has these muggle chocolates called Hershley and Peter always sucks the wrong end of a quill on purpose. Frank always does his buttons from the bottom-"

"So do I."

"Well that's just weird. Anyway and Minnie always wears her hat on the left. I always-"

"I get the point Potter." "

..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"James, you know-"

"HAH!"

"Hah! what?"

"You called me James."

"Not I didn't"

"Yeah you did, and now your blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are, I bet your falling in love me right now!"

"Pfft! Why would i be falling for an arogant prick?"

"Because you love me"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah huh"

"For Merlins sake Sirius! Are you just going to watch them argue?"

"Yeah, look at the vain pulsing in James' head!"

"Leave him alone."

"Hestia! Don't tell me you're eloped to James and are going to run off with him and leave me and Lily?"

"Wow, what a load of waffle."

"POTTER! Shut Up!"

"I think we should send it in."

"Agreed Hest."

"Now Lily dearest. I think you know you did."

"Potter! Under no circumstances would I-"

"Gret rur fnaf fff fi mouff"

"What Lils?"

"Well now you've so considerately got your hand off me mouth and can tell you I said 'GET YOUR HAND OFF MY MOUTH!' Oh, And don't call me Lils."

"Whatever Lils"

"..."

"Fine, EVANS! Happy now?"

"As happy as I'll ever be with you around."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Evans?"

"What now?"

"What's floating above our heads?"

"Don't you know anything? It's mistletoe... BLACK AND JONES I WILL KILL YOU!"

"How do you know its them?"

"Cause they're giggling like school girls behind that coat of Armour."

"Oh Yeah."

"Don't wave guys. That gives you away even more... Walking towards us doesn't help either."

"Hey Lils, Prongs."

"Hey James, Lils."

"How come they're allowed to call you Lils?"

"Because I like them!"

"Are you insinuating you don't like me?"

"Surely I don't need to insinuate it."

"Oi! You guys can't move until you kiss. Bye!"

"Sirius Black! You cannot do this and run away pulling my best friend behind you!"

"He just did."

"No Shit Sherlock!"

"Whose Sherlock..?"

"Out off everyone in the whole world I end up with you!"

"How Rude."

"You, well I-"

"..."

"..."

"Potter? Did you just kiss me?"

"No..."

"You're a prick"

"Well on the bright side, I got my first proper kiss and now we can go."

"Wait, what do you mean first proper kiss."

"I've never snogged a girl before."

"Are you insinuating you snogged a guy?"

"NO! I was just waiting till the day I could snog you and call you my first."

"Oh." "Lily?"

"Yeah,"

"You do now we can leave now don't you?"

"What, yeah."

"Um... Bye then."

"Yeah bye."

"..."

"Ummm.. Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"The common room is this way..."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, night then Evans."

"Night James,"

"Lily? Did you just kiss my cheek."

"Go away Potter."

"But-"

"Good night."


End file.
